


only you, buddy

by Lkz092



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkz092/pseuds/Lkz092
Summary: He could picture them all in the bar on Red Poppy Avenue. No grey hairs on Qrow’s head, no bags under Clover’s eyes. Summer would enjoy the extra company from a man who brought out the best in Qrow. Raven, who would still have love for Qrow at that point, would make fun of him for snatching up a man who should’ve been everything Qrow hated, but was instead everything he loved and wanted. Tai would gush over Clover’s weapon, and then they’d talk about fishing and nature and forget about the other three at the booth. The entire time, Qrow would be staring at his partner, not caring about the remarks of how obvious he was with his fondness, just letting his heart feel full for once. Eventually, Clover would see his fond stare, and he would blush, before giving an embarrassed smile and returning to his conversation with Tai.Qrow was used to thinking too much, but this torturous pain in his chest hurt in a brand new way he didn’t know was possible.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	only you, buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Garden (Say It Like Dat) by SZA, with extra inspo from Daylight by Taylor Swift.
> 
> coming out of my shell bc i miss Them

The curtains moved gently, letting in the moonlight every couple of seconds. There was a staccato rhythm of crickets from outside, enough to be noticeable but not enough to irritate. Slow, steady footsteps rumbled softly from the halls, indicating the Atlesian Knights were marching by on patrol. 

Qrow sighed as he turned to face Clover, who was laying on his back. Clover’s head lulled to the side just a bit, facing towards him. His expression was relaxed, with his dark eyelashes fluttering every so often. The moonlight shone on the cold blue blanket, exposing his bare chest, as well as his arm sticking out towards Qrow, almost as if Clover was reaching out towards him, to pull him closer and make him absorb his body heat and scent.

Despite Clover’s love for physical affection, cuddling with him wasn’t easy to get used to for Qrow. Qrow grew up sleeping on cots while in the Branwen Tribe, and has spent even longer sleeping in shitty motels while on missions, or even sleeping in his corvid form. Laying in the same bed as someone who wasn’t Tai or his nieces made him extremely tense. Not to mention that Clover was a goddamn radiator, and Qrow wasn’t always in the mood to wake up sweaty.

Qrow stood up and grabbed a shirt from their laundry basket, which was a white button up. He slipped it on, took one look at Clover to check if he was still asleep, and then stepped out on the balcony, closing the glass door behind him.

One perk of Clover’s living quarters was the view. He was on the 13th floor, so he had a bird’s eye (ha) view of the cities. At 3 AM, he watched as Atlesians wandered the streets. Groups of girls were laughing with no concern for volume as they recounted their fun night of dancing. Men were clapping each other on the shoulders with beer bottles in their hands. A few couples were pulling each other down the streets, no doubt rushing to their homes to fall into their bed. Some others were hiding in alleyways, crushing lips and wandering hands due to their mutual impatience. Even Atlesians weren’t immune to hormones and desperation, it seemed.

Qrow could remember being just like them. Team STRQ ran the bars before their missions for Ozpin became frequent. They had their own booth because of how often they came to unwind, and the bartenders usually gave them discounts and recommendations. He could remember Summer hanging off his back as she sang right into his ear. He could remember Raven blacking out for the first time, and how when she fell into a puddle, Tai laughed so hard he threw up right there on the pavement. He could find pictures on his scroll of them all on different nights when someone fell asleep first, and they’d wake up to penises and swirly mustaches drawn on their faces. The bewilderment on Tai’s face one morning, when he woke up to find himself cuddling with Raven’s high heel was a face that made Qrow’s hangover entirely worth it for once. 

Just for a minute, Qrow let himself think about going to a bar with his team and Clover being there. All five of them in their early twenties, not worrying about losing each other, and only worrying about making sure not to mix their lights and darks. 

Would Clover have a pretty flush on his face like Raven? Would Clover sing out of tune to the songs playing like Summer? Would Clover start crying over a clip of a dog on the TVs like Tai?

Would Clover like Qrow more if they could just  _ let loose for once _ ? If they could spend a night dancing, hands on Clover’s chest and fingers gripping Qrow’s hips? If Qrow would stop the self deprecating for a few hours? If Qrow didn’t shy away from the small whispers by Clover? If they could enjoy the haze of hormones from touching each other too much in public? If he wasn’t the way he was?

He could picture them all in the bar on Red Poppy Avenue. No grey hairs on Qrow’s head, no bags under Clover’s eyes. Summer would enjoy the extra company from a man who brought out the best in Qrow. Raven, who would still have love for Qrow at that point, would make fun of him for snatching up a man who should’ve been everything Qrow hated, but was instead everything he loved and wanted. Tai would gush over Clover’s weapon, and then they’d talk about fishing and nature and forget about the other three at the booth. The entire time, Qrow would be staring at his partner, not caring about the remarks of how obvious he was with his fondness, just letting his heart feel full for once. Eventually, Clover would see his fond stare, and he would blush, before giving an embarrassed smile and returning to his conversation with Tai. 

Qrow was used to thinking too much, but this torturous pain in his chest hurt in a brand new way he didn’t know was possible.

Qrow felt his eyes water all of a sudden, and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. There were so many opportunities he has missed and will miss during this fucked up life he was living. He would never get to see Raven give Clover the shovel talk, or Summer’s eyes light up as she was meeting him for the first time. No double dates with Tai and Summer at the family restaurant in Patch. He could’ve had so many moments with everyone he has ever loved as family.

He heard the glass slide open, and he didn’t move to wipe his tears. No matter what he said or did, Clover would eventually pry out whatever was bothering him.

“The bed’s lonely without you, you know,” Clover said softly, closing the door behind him.

Qrow turned to him, and immediately Clover was moving towards him, putting an arm around him. “Hey, what-”

“Nothing. Well- not nothing,” Qrow grabbed his own arms and pulled them to his chest. “I’m just- I don’t know, just thinking too much,” He finally answered.

Clover looked at him for a moment with concern, and his hand started moving up and down on Qrow’s back. “What about?” He asked.

Qrow took a deep breath. “Just-... Just thinking about all of the things that could’ve been different with my life. If Raven never left. If Summer never vanished. If you got to meet them. If we had known each other when we were younger. Too many ‘could’ve happened’ situations that I’ll never get to experience.” He put his face on Clover’s chest as he felt tears build up again. “And then feeling guilty because I feel like I need to appreciate what I actually have and not think too hard on missed opportunities. I can’t win with this.”

“Oh, baby,” Clover whispered, moving his other hand to run through Qrow’s hair. “Everyone here knows that you do appreciate what you have. You have so much love in your heart, and I am so incredibly lucky that you give me that love everyday,” Clover kissed Qrow on his temple. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with thinking about your old team and family. You shouldn’t have to forget them in order to live in the present.”

“I just-” Qrow sniffled. “I could see myself in the people on the street. I could see my team. All of- all of us drinking and messing around. And then I could just picture you there with us. Getting to meet my team, making a home with us.” 

Clover took a breath. “Qrow, I would’ve loved to meet them. I’ve heard so many stories from you and the girls, and I would’ve loved to get to know them. I think about that all the time. Not just your team, but my family. My papa would have spoiled you rotten with dessert and trinkets, and he’d make even more jokes about our semblances than I do. I’d do so much just to hear him tell me that he’s happy that I’m happy.” Clover felt his eyes tear up as well. “But baby, that would not make me love you any less.”

“And I’d still love you, I just-”

“I know, I know,” Clover shushed him. “Baby,  _ please  _ just listen to me. There are a lot of things that could’ve been different between the both of us. In another universe, you never quit drinking. In another, Summer never died. In another, I never joined the military. But this universe gave me you, and I could not be happier. And I know,” He cut Qrow off, who had opened his mouth. “that you’re happy with me too, because you show me love and support everyday just by being you. I know that you appreciate every moment with your nieces and the rest of the kids, every moment where you’re sober, and every moment that you’re living.”

Qrow looked up at him, eyes shining scarlet with unshed tears waiting for their turn to fall. “I do, and I couldn’t be more grateful to be living life with you,” He brought a hand up to Clover’s jaw, stroking Clover’s cheek with his thumb. “I just- I’m so sick of hurting over things that will never happen.”

“That’s exactly why you’re hurting, Qrow,” Clover mirrored him and put a hand on Qrow’s jaw. “And you’re allowed to hurt over these chances missed. You just can’t let them distract you from what’s happening. You’ve got to let them motivate you and push you to strive. And that’s exactly what you’ve been doing. You’ve stopped drinking for better moments with your nieces. You’ve practiced and trained so you have more of a chance to win combats. You’ve started to work on self care so you are happier and healthier, and baby, you are  _ glowing. _ ” A fresh new set of tears built in Qrow’s eyes, and Clover wiped them with his thumb as they fell. “All of the steps you’ve taken have led you to this moment, Qrow, whether they hurt or not, have led to these moments now. They’ve made you who you are as a person. As long as you can remember that, and the fact that you are not alone, and you have me and all of these kids here with you, there is absolutely nothing wrong with reminiscing on what was.” Clover told him.

Qrow opened his mouth to talk, to try to explain his thoughts, before closing his mouth. Gods, why did his chest hurt so much? How did Clover always know exactly what to say? What did Qrow do to deserve someone so perfect for him?

Except, clearly Qrow must’ve been doing something right. For once in his life, maybe he doesn’t understand  _ how _ someone can have so much love for him, but he could understand that there  _ is  _ someone that has so much love for him. Clover was perfect for him, and somehow he saw Qrow the same way. For some reason, his nieces were opening to him more than ever now. The other kids had also started to call him their uncle. He wasn’t as weary and strict with himself.

Gods, he was doing something  _ right. _

Clover watched his inner turmoil with nothing but an utterly patient and loving expression. After a few seconds of feeling Qrow’s muscles relax beneath his fingers, he asked, “Do you want to come inside?”

Qrow closed his eyes for a second, before nodding. “Yes, but- just give me a moment by myself, okay?” He said.

Clover swiped his thumb on Qrow’s lip before giving him a soft kiss. “Whenever you’re ready,” He said after pulling away. He detached himself from Qrow and turned to walk inside, leaving the door open.

Trusting Qrow unconditionally to come in after Clover; to not run away like he would if he wasn’t a better man.

Qrow turned to face the streets again. The wanderers were more sparse than before, most successfully making it home. The ones hiding in alleyways were now walking again, with their obvious messy clothes and hair. The final adventurers, the ones that had pushed themselves to their limits of drinks and dancing, were all leaving as the bars and clubs began to turn their lights off, leaving only the street lights and the moon to illuminate their paths.

A younger girl, just barely over the legal drinking age by the looks of it, laughed joyously as a man gave her a piggyback ride. Another pairing was snickering as they leaned on each other, and the fifth member was making fun of the girl getting a piggyback ride. In another universe, that would’ve been them, just like he desired. It was uncanny how this group reminded him of his former thoughts. It gave him more chest pains.

He can’t pretend that his mood is better, that he pulled a complete 180 and was no longer dwelling over it. However, his missed opportunities gave him happiness he could not achieve without them. If Raven had stayed, Ruby wouldn’t be alive. If he kept drinking, his health would continue to deteriorate. If he had refused to start a relationship with Clover, he would never know love.

Even if they weren’t here, for Raven, he would keep making his own family. For Tai, he would continue to watch the girls and continue to help them grow into something to change the world. For Summer, he would keep living with a more positive outlook like she did.

On the street, the fifth person in the group bumped into the man who was giving the girl the piggyback ride, and they toppled to the ground. Instantly, the whole group began to boisterously laugh, without a care in the world.

For the first time that night, Qrow smiled; small, but hopeful. He took one last look at them, before turning around, walking inside, and closing the door behind him, leaving the moonlight and the worry to dwindle from his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> im soft for the idea of clover calling qrow baby, that is all


End file.
